Sword Art Online , jealousy is bad, fanfic
by Creepypasta.anime.Girl
Summary: ships in this fanfic: Klein X Asuna ,kirito X asuna , Liz X kirito. soo after Mika the boss was defeated in chapter 2 , The characters of SAO continue with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a lovely sunny day in the world of Sword Art Online, and Kirito and Asuna were hanging out, while the others were hitting each other with apples and laughing non-stop.**_

"_**Hey Kirito – Kun?" Asuna said, "Yes what is it?" kirito replied.**_

"_**Well you know klein?" Asuna said, "uh yeah why?" kirito said back**_

"_**Well I and klein are dating..." Asuna replied, "WHAT?! He better be good to you if he's not I'm going to hit him with my swords!" kirito said. Asuna rolled her eyes "whatever" she said.**_

_**After about 3 hours of hitting each other with apples and laughing, Leafa and the others decided to go home for the night. **_

"_**Bye kirito-kun!" Asuna said before leaving to go home, "Later." Kirito said back**_

_**Asuna headed home for the night but on the way there, she spotted a mysterious girl with long pink hair and purple eyes, she had on all black clothing, like a Black shirt and black ripped jeans.**_

"_**H-hello?" Asuna said. **_

"_**Why hello!" the girl said back, "a-are you new or what?" Asuna said, "Um I'm new" the girl replied.**_

"_**Ok! Would you like a tour of Sword Art Online?" Asuna said, "Why yes, thank you very much for asking." The girl said to Asuna. **_

_**About a half an hour Asuna was finally finished showing the girl around SAO and her friends.**_

"_**My name is Mika" said the girl, "why hello Mika!" said kirito.**_

"_**Hello Mika! How are you?" Klein said to mika. **_

_**Mika just stared awkwardly and said "M-Me? How am I doing?"**_

"_**Why yes, is there any other mika's I don't now?!" Klein Said.**_

_**Mika giggled. "Not that I'm sure of" **_

_**Asuna saw them talking and saw that Mika was flirting. Asuna was jealous.**_

"_**Hello mika, don't you have a Floor to clear?" Asuna said **_

"_**Oh that, well I'll do that later!" Mika said back.**_

"_**UH why can't you do it now?! Are you really that lazy?" Asuna said.**_

"_**Excuse me? I'm not lazy, now you're just being rude! What's your deal Asuna?" Mika said to Asuna.**_

"_**Me? Problem? I HAVE NO PROBLEM YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A PROOBLEM!" Asuna yelled to Mika.**_

"_**Fine! Geez! I'll go clear the floor" Mika said.**_

_**Mika left the park and went to go clear the floor.**_

"_**She wants a war? I'll give her a war!" Mika thought to herself.**_

"_**Maybe I'm overreacting." Mika thought again.**_

_**Klein and Asuna were sitting at the park still when Mika got done with the floor.**_

"_**Hehe that's cool" Asuna said to Klein.**_

"_**HEY GUYS! I'm back! HEY Klein-kun! Didn't see you there!" Mika said.**_

"_**Hey Klein-kun? Would you like to go do something fun?" Asuna said to Klein.**_

_**Mika was Upset by that, and hurt that Asuna was flirting.  
"ASUNA! I can come with too! We can all eat lunch!" Mika added.**_

"_**Well I was thinking it was just me and Klein. Maybe another time?" Asuna Said.**_

_**Mika was more angered than upset! All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Mika got up and pushed Asuna.**_

"_**Ow!" Asuna yelled. "W-why did you do that?" Asuna said again. This time Asuna had cuts on her leg and was in tears. Klein rushed over to Asuna worried. "Oh my gosh are you ok? Here" Klein said to Asuna as he handed her a band aid and picked her up and put her on the bench.**_

_**Asuna giggled "T-thank you Klein-Kun" Asuna stopped crying and was now smiling.**_

_**Mika was more hurt than ever. She felt that her heart was broken in half. She rushed out of the park.**_

_**As soon as she got home she was in tears. **_

_**A day later, she was wearing villain clothes.**_

"_**he he well lets go beat some bosses and get revenge on Asuna." **_


	2. Chapter 2

After the battle with the boss on floor 60, Asuna &amp; Klein went to the park.

"hehe Klein-kun , that battle was really hard to beat! wasn't it?" Asuna Said to Klein.

"Yes it was really hard but we did it!" Klein replied.

Mika saw them talking again. And she was really upset.

"Hey Klein! Um , Hi asuna…" Mika said.

"HELLO MIKA – SAN ! " Klein said.

"hello mika….." Asuna replied.

"Don't talk to me please asuna!" Mika said.

"wow, um ok." Asuna said.

"Hey klein-kun? Want to do something fun? JUST ME &amp; KLEIN!" Said mika

"Well sure." Klein replied.

Later that day…..

"Ha that was a lot of fun!" we swung on the swings!" Said Mika.

"Ha ha yes it was! I felt like a little kid " Klein said.

"well you guys are back, and you guys left me alone…" Asuna said.

"awe im sorry Asuna-San, come here!" klein said.

Klein got asuna a flower and said sorry.

"hehe thank you klein – kun!" Asuna said.

"HEY CREW!" Kirito yelled.

"hey wats up kirito!" Klein said as he playfully punched kirito.

"Ha not much you?" Kirito replied.

"Nope!" Klein said.

"NO SANDWICHES KIRITO – KUN!" Asuna said.

"What did I do?" Kirito said.

"YOU STOLE MY BACON!" Asuna said.

"AND IT WAS GREAT!" Kirito yelled.

"NO THAT WAS MINE!" Asuna yelled back.

"KIRITO – KUN!" Asuna yelled as kirito ran away.

By that time Mika was behind Asuna and hit Asuna with her sword.

It was too late.

Too late to go back and get revenge.

Too late.

Asuna exploded into glitter and crystals.

"ASUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Klein cried out loud.

"Mawhahahhahahhahahahahh did you know that I'm the final boss? The ending boss? I've got a lot of Life's left" mika smiled all villain like.

"What is wrong with you?!" klein said to mika.

"ha nothing haha" Mika replied.

A day later….

Klein revived Asuna.

"what is wrong with her?!" asuna said

"T-t-THAT DUMMY!" Asuna yelled.

"yeah, that dummy!" klein replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Days later…

"Hey kirito – Kun!" Asuna said to kirito.

"Hello Asuna! I was just hanging out with Liz here!" kirito said.

Asuna couldn't decide who she liked, she liked kirito, but then she liked klein.

"Hello Asuna-san!" Lizbeth said to Asuna.

"LIZ!" Asuna ran to Liz and gave her a huge hug! "I missed you Liz! Where have you been?!" Asuna said.

"Oh you know making swords and such! The question is where have you been?!" Lizbeth said.

"Oh me? Well turns out Mika was the final boss but I defeated her, so she's not a problem no more and we can finally log out of Sword Art Online!" Asuna said.

"Wow!" Liz added.

"Hey Asuna can your make me a sandwich please?" kirito said to Asuna.

"sure." Asuna said.

"Soooo are you doing anything today? If not I'm going to the park and was wondering if you wanted to come too." Liz said to kirito.

"Sounds great Liz! I'll be there!" kirito said back.

1 HOUR LATER

"Well, kirito looks like you have a date with Liz huh?" Asuna said to kirito.

"No, were just hanging out!" kirito said.

"Sureeeeeeeeeeee" Asuna Said back.

Once they got to the park, kirito saw how pretty Liz looked.

Liz had on a red dress, and a little black jacket.

"wow! You look nice Liz!" kirito said to Lizbeth.

"oh me? Thanks I just threw on what matched the park." Liz said back.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
